


For the Moment

by greatbriton



Series: The Oral Saga [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbriton/pseuds/greatbriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clea is tired of waiting for Stephen to pay her attention and takes it into her own hands.  Or more so lets some little mystical tentacles do it for her.  She uses tentacles to tie Stephen to a bed. yay!  Basically, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Moment

“Don’t struggle so much, my love,” Clea said in an even softer tone than usual. 

Stephen let the tension out with a sigh and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back to the pillow. His arms and legs were being restrained by conjurings of Clea's. She had surprised him with them, knowing that without dragging him behind her she’d have been waiting another few days before he stepped out of that study. He didn’t protest when she got like this. Not anymore. It would only be a losing battle.

Almost translucent tentacles powered by Clea’s magic and concentration loosened just enough to let Stephen know she approved of his acceptance. He lay there, naked and exposed, and her eyes took him in as they did every time he allowed himself to be put on display for her. He was thinner than he was a couple weeks ago, ignoring food in favor of his work again. Though his skin was still a healthy tan, with lean muscles working as he shifted, stretched out to definition. 

She folded her arms and tapped fingers against her skin in anticipation. A familiar smile on her lips. Then new tendrils slithered across Stephen’s body, over his chest. He jerked at the feeling when another slowly moved over his thigh. He looked down to watch it crawl over skin more sensitive than other parts of him. Stephen’s mouth parted but the furrow in his brow made it clear something wasn’t right. 

She apologized softly. “This isn’t pleasing you?”

Stephen glanced in her direction, even knowing he wouldn’t be able to get a good look at her from their positions. She was watching from the side, an angle that Stephen’s neck wouldn’t allow him to go. “No, yes, it’s -- uh -- they’re kind of cold.”

Clea frowned. She cursed quietly for overlooking that detail in her spell. She brought her hands together, set her mind to the task, and a moment later she had alleviated the problem. 

“Ah,” Stephen hummed and Clea bit her lip, pleased. 

Clea set her creations to task. They worked as if of their own mind now but there were guidelines set. Thin and thick tentacles that originated from an orb floating above Stephen moved over him and held him in place at the same time. Each branch of the thing set on bringing out some new sensation and reactions. 

It was when things became more than teasing, Stephen shifting against the sheets and soft pants escaping his lungs, that he suddenly asked, “Clea, where are you?”

“I am here. I am enjoying watching you touched in this way,” Clea said heatedly. And she was. Stephen’s body was twisting in such hungry ways as he was groped. It was something he had only ever vaguely hinted at being curious about in the bedroom and Clea had endeavored to make it happen. For his part, Stephen’s face blushed even further than his exertions had made it at her words. It wasn’t embarrassment or self consciousness as Clea knew he wouldn’t see much of anything as embarrassing in their private moments, but it was his arousal at knowing she was enjoying him.

“Is this all you wish to do?” he asked brokenly. A tendril was between his legs, wrapped snugly around his hard shaft. Another was holding his hips up off the bed as yet another teased around his ass. One stalk seemed happy mussing up his hair. They were working separately but as a team.

“Shh, don’t worry.“ A new soft tentacle slithered up Stephen’s neck and over his jaw until it pressed against his lips. He could only make a short noise before it made its way inside his mouth, silencing him. He made noise around it, of course, and groaned tightly as he was continuously bombarded with pressure and friction. “I’ll get my turn.”

Clea stepped out of her corner, putting a knee on the bed beside Stephen. His eyes found her and he was caught for a moment, his protests quiet as he let his eyes linger over her bared body. She traced nails softly over his side, across the shallow ribcage hollows showing as he arched his body. Then her creations lowered Stephen so she could straddle his waist.

As if thinking she were more interesting, a couple warm semi-see through tentacles slid from Stephen to her. They moved smoothly over her, wrapping around her as if they were arms holding her to a body. She smiled and wondered if Stephen had slipped some magic of his own into her spell. 

“Clea,” he said breathlessly as the tendril retreated from his mouth to linger around his lips. Petting them like he were a well behaved cat.

“Stephen,” she let it out breathily as if giving him her own air. “Now it’s time for you to apologize.”

“Apologize?” he was undoubtedly confused, giving her a quite adorable lost look even as he grunted from the attentions he was still receiving. 

“Yes, love. For once again getting yourself distracted for so long.”

He opened his mouth but it was only an invitation for the tentacle to move back in, making him bark in disapproval at the violation. 

“That isn’t the kind of apology I’m after.”

Clea moved up his body until her knees were to either side of his head and her warm heat inches from him. She ran fingers through his hair tenderly and met his eyes, then waved the tentacle clogging his mouth away. 

She lowered herself to Stephen's mouth as he arced his neck up to meet her. A low pleasured sigh rushed out of her as the warmth of his breath and lips touched her. The familiar heat and smooth tongue as it ran over her folds made her croon. 

"Yes, Stephen," she rocked gently against him, feeling his moan vibrate against her. His eyes closed, focused on his task. His face up to his nose completely buried against her. She could feel his harsh breaths against her through his nostrils. 

Tendrils caressed the side of his face and one moved behind Stephen's head to help support him and keep him in place. 

He licked at her. Long laps at her center to her nub then he suckled gently but with enough pressure to make her gasp. Before she recovered his tongue was inside her, hot and insistent. He alternated in a steady rhythm just to work her up. Until she was using his mouth, moving against him and grinding her self down onto his face. Setting her own pace while he provided the platform for her to pleasure herself on.

Clea was lost in it. She closed her own eyes and threw her head back. Her fingers tight in Stephen's hair, tentacle arms sliding along her body as well as his. They were holding him off from his own pleasure but they only added to hers. Her breasts fondled softly, nipples tweaked at the right moments. 

"Stephen, yes," she cooed, close to her goal. She rocked into him, his tongue and lips eating away at her. Clea could feel it rising inside her, like a wave of Earth's oceans coming from along the horizon. Something wondrous and powerful coming to sweep her away. 

Her head dipped now, white hair hiding her face but she could still see him against her when she opened her eyes. It only added to the intensity of the quivers that ran along her body in anticipatory build up. 

His tongue moved inside her, long and hot into her. Friction of his moustache and nose rubbing her as she moved against him, not very mindful of his comfort at this point. She was loud in her acknowledgement of her pleasure as it continued to rise. 

Clea’s hips pivoted and rolled, she touched herself along with the tentacles moving against her. One slipped down from her breast to where her body met Stephen’s and found the small bead, rolling it’s small warm tip against her. She cried out and pulled Stephen tighter to her as she came undone against him. Her hips stilled as the wave hit her like a wall and she lost her breath. Her mouth fell open in a silent cry until she unlocked and chased the lessening rolls of pleasure coursing through her. He mouthed her through it, moaning as she tensed and spasmed around him. She echoed his noises, loosening her grip on him as everything suddenly became too much. Sensations overloading her. 

She pulled slowly off of Stephen and he eagerly gulped in air but smiled at her warmly, his mouth and chin a wet mess. Clea wiped her hair from her face and settled against his chest to gather herself. The heavy rise and fall of it was comforting. She kissed the nearest bit of skin before laying her cheek against it. 

“Apology accepted,” she murmured, out of breath, and Stephen laughed. 

The tentacle holding tight around Stephen’s erection loosened it’s tight hold, making him gasp. He was touched almost sweetly by the others as he was pumped, with another stray tendril teasing at his tight puckered entrance. 

“Clea,” he hissed. He pulled at the hold on him and strained to move up to her. Clea put a finger to his flushed lips and pushed him back down to the mattress with it. She followed, leaning down to kiss his messy mouth and taking her own sweet taste away with her tongue. His entire body relaxed against her but for his hips, mindlessly moving with the mystical conjuring’s rhythm. He made weak noises against her and sucked in breath between each kiss he desperately clung on to. 

“Come, my love. Let them do their job,” she whispered against his cheek. She slid down his body, trailing nails softly down his sides until she could taste him if she chose. “You deserve it now.” 

It was a devilishly pleased grin she gave him. Then licking her lips she lowered them, putting her mouth to the tip of him. The long tendril moving against him still, warm and wet from Stephen’s own leaking head. Clea let the tentacle do the work as she pressed her tongue against that head and added suction. 

“Ah, Ah,” Stephen was arching upward, his body finally finding his own wall of pleasure. He broke as he gasped her name. Stephen released into her mouth with silent jerks of his hips that his restrainers allowed. His body remained tight and on edge for a few moments longer before his breaths seemed to come back to him and he sagged away. Clea raked soothing hands along his thighs before making her way to the bed beside him. She traced his jaw with her finger and kissed his lips, taking in the breaths he released during his recovery. 

 

“Am I allowed to be free now?” he asked when she turned to rest her face against his pulsing neck. 

“I am not sure,” she kissed his throat. “I am growing fond of having you like this.”

He chuckled and she felt it reverberate through him. “I’m sure.”

“I suppose,” she said with mock sadness. The magic that held her creation in place faded away like vapor at her mental command. 

Stephen groaned at the release of tension in his body and rolled his joints to test his freedom. Then he wrapped an arm around Clea and pressed his lips to the top of her head. She held on to him. To the moment. He was soon to be off again in his work. She to hers. Studying and training while he was constantly preoccupied with more pressing matters. 

She clung to him. For the moment.


End file.
